An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to an electronic amusement device, and more particularly, to an electronic amusement device enabling a player to play a game with the option of automatically continuing the game.
Amusement devices having electronic games for computers and touchscreens or other types of amusement devices are generally well known in the art. Amusement devices, such as game machines, which allow a user to select games from a video display are well known in the art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,787 (“Itkis”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,717 (“Houriet, Jr., et al.”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,799 (“Houriet, Jr., et al.”), the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, each of which shows a touchscreen for making a game selection from a menu of games. Such game machines or amusement devices typically operate upon input of currency (i.e., coin, token, paper money, credit/debit cards or the like) and are installed in locations such as bars, restaurants, airports, shopping malls, video arcades, casinos or the like. The game choices may include card games, sports games, games of skill, games of chance, action games, trivia games, or the like.
Electronic games in currency operated amusement devices typically play for a predetermined duration of time. Following conclusion of the time duration, a user is given a chance to continue by either purchasing more credits or deducting the cost of continuing from unused credits present in the amusement device. The option to continue is therefore disruptive as it interrupts game play, which may become bothersome to the user, especially for games where a number of continuations may be necessary to bring the game to a successful conclusion.
It is therefore desirable to provide an amusement device with a game that allows a user to choose to play the game free from the interruptions of recurrent requests to continue.